You're my only one
by AMELTY
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki était loin de s'imaginer que le simple fait de parler à Sasuke Uchiha bouleversera complètement sa vie. Son rêve était d'avoir Sasuke pour lui seul ; et il ferait l'impossible pour le réaliser. NARUSASU. UA. YAOI.


**NDA :** Naruto a 23 ans et Sasuke en a 22.

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Assis à une table au Ichiraku, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, Naruto tapait nerveusement sur son clavier. Il était 16 heures 30. On pouvait entendre le son des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dehors. Le ciel était complètement gris, les nuages ayant dissimulé les rayons de soleil. Les gens marchaient le long des rues, parapluie en main, rebroussant chemin à travers la foule. Naruto poussa un soupir, s'arrêtant d'écrire. Il éteignit son ordinateur et et le mis de côté.  
Le blond s'accouda sur la table et laissa retomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il ferma ses yeux un instant. Ses tempes lui faisaient un mal de chien. La caféine et les cachets d'aspirines qu'il prenait lui étaient complètement inutiles, n'aidant point à faire disparaître son mal de tête. Bosser pour le New Yorker en tant que jeune journaliste n'était pas une chose aisée, il faut bien l'avouer. Son programme était tout le temps chargé. Chaque semaine, le blond devait écrire au moins trois articles, destinés à être publiés dans le prochain numéro du journal. Le boulot lui coûtait bien souvent des nuits sans sommeil. Il restait des heures devant son écran, à 3 heures du matin, contemplant sa page Word, cherchant ses mots, essayant de trouver quelque chose à écrire. Mais malgré cela, Naruto aimait bien son boulot. L'écriture était sa passion et être un journaliste bien réputé était son rêve ; un rêve qu'il avait d'ailleurs réalisé. Il était donc mal placé pour s'en plaindre.

« Vous voulez prendre quoi, monsieur ? »

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux. Il releva sa tête, se massant délicatement la nuque et s'adossa plus confortablement sur le dos de sa chaise. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune brun qui lui faisait face.

« Sasuke, ça va faire maintenant deux mois que je viens assez souvent me poser ici. Il est temps de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu ne crois pas ? Et arrête de me vouvoyer aussi s'il te plaît, j'ai l'air aussi vieux que ça ?»

Il rigola légèrement, se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Le jeune brun le regarda un instant, sans rien dire. Il plongea sa main pâle dans son tablier noir noué autour de sa taille. Il en sortit un petit carnet et un stylo. Il ouvrit son carnet sur une page blanche puis y marqua le numéro de la table où Naruto était assis.

Naruto Uzumaki était bien connu dans le coin, que ce soit pour son statut de journaliste à succès ou bien pour son caractère sympathique et apprécié. Tout le monde aimait son côté sociable, son humour, sa générosité –et on pouvait aussi ajouter son charme et son beau physique qui ne passaient pas inaperçus. On le connaissait surtout sous son pseudonyme de « Kyuubi », donné à cause des trois fines cicatrices qu'il avait sur chacune de ses joues, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait. Quand on lui posait la question, Naruto répondait en disant que c'était un simple accident d'enfance, sans plus.

Cela faisait bien deux moins qu'il venait se poser au Ichiraku. Ayant aimé l'emplacement et l'ambiance du restaurant, Naruto y venait pour bosser ou pour se reposer tous les après-midi, mis à part les week-ends. Et puis, il adorait surtout leurs délicieux ramens, qui étaient d'ailleurs son plat préféré depuis son plus jeune âge.  
Le blond avait déjà sympathisé avec tous les serveurs ainsi que quelques clients.

Sasuke était le seul avec qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé, et pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui le servait.

Le brun se racla la gorge puis, d'une voix posée, reformula sa phrase insistant sur le prénom de l'Uzumaki :

« Tu veux prendre quoi_, Naruto_ ? »

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit.

« Tu retiens mon prénom au moins ! »

« Mh, je le vois souvent sur le New Yorker, oui »

Naruto s'accouda sur la table, appuyant sa tête dans sa main, affichant un doux sourire, les yeux fixés sur le brun.

« Ah oui ? »

Sasuke hocha la brièvement la tête, tapant légèrement son petit carnet avec son stylo.

« J'achète le journal seulement pour tes écrits »

Naruto paru surpris. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Il devenait toujours un peu timide quand il s'agissait de compliments.

« M-merci. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Bon de savoir que je ne fais pas des nuits blanches pour rien. »

Le rire du blond résonna et Sasuke lui adressa un fin rictus.

« J'apprécie surtout tes poèmes, ils sont spéciaux »

« Et qu'est ce qui les rend si spéciaux ? »

Sasuke tourna le regard un instant puis le reposa sur le blond. Il répondit d'une voix morne :

« Tes poèmes s'expriment à ma place. On dirait qu'on a quelque chose en commun_._ »

Naruto le regarda longtemps, perplexe, ne trouvant rien à dire. Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Sasuke se racla la gorge.

« Bon alors, tu prends quoi ? Ramen j'imagine ? »

Naruto hocha sa tête, adressant au brun son plus beau sourire. Sasuke inscrivit la commande du blond sur son carnet puis tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers les cuisines du restaurant.

Naruto ne le quitta pas du regard. Le brun avait déjà éveillé sa curiosité. Les poèmes qu'il écrivait faisaient surtout référence à son douloureux passé. Il y exprimait ses sentiment, ne révélant pas trop de détails ; gardant secret ses mauvais souvenirs et les événements qu'il avait vécu. « _Tes poèmes s'expriment à ma place. On dirait qu'on a quelque chose en commun ». _Le blond repensa plusieurs fois à cette phrase. Il n'avait jamais entendu un de ses lecteurs lui dire une chose pareille. Et puis, Naruto ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait vivre un passé aussi douloureux ou comme le sien. Sasuke l'intriguait. Naruto n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui, mis à part son prénom et son caractère assez « posé », ou « froid » des fois. Qu'avaient-ils en commun ?  
Le blond chercha Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier servait une autre table. Sentant un regard sur lui, le brun releva les yeux vers Naruto, qui détourna aussitôt sa tête.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. L'Uzumaki soupira quand il vit le numéro de Kiba apparaître. Il apporta d'un air ennuyé le portable à son oreille.

« Hey Naruto ! T'es où vieux ? »

« Euh quelque part, entrain de bosser »

Discrètement, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de reporter encore une fois son regard sur Sasuke. Le brun était debout devant le bar du restaurant, remplissant quelques verres.

« Faudrait lâcher le travail un peu, mec. »

Naruto répondit d'un air las et complètement dans les vapes, son esprit bien occupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mh ouais ouais. »

« T'as intérêt à tout finir et laisser ton weekend libre. T'as un truc de prévu, n'oublis pas !»

Le blond se redressa. Il se passa une main sur le visage et marmonna deux ou trois mots. Sa main vint s'abattre sur la table, reportant l'attention des autres clients sur lui. Il fit un effort pour ne pas élever la voix.

« Kiba, t'es sérieux ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! »

« Mais mec, il en pince pour toi Neji ! Il m'a supplié de te convaincre pour que t'accepte ! Allez, vas-y quoi, un seul rendez-vous ça ne va pas te tuer. »

« Si j'accepte ce rendez-vous ça ne va que lui donner de faux espoirs ! »

Kiba grogna au bout du fils.

« Mec, j'ai déjà dit oui à Neji ! C'est prévu, planifié, pas moyen d'annuler ! Puis si je lui dis que tu n'as pas accepté, le vieux va bien déprimer. »

Naruto soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il marmonna :

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je te rappelle plus tard »

« Ouais, ouais. Négocie pas, tu vas y aller à ce rendez – vous. Puis merde, ça fait longtemps que tu t'es pas fait quelq-»

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour ma vie sexuelle, Kiba ? Sérieusement ? »

« Depuis que t'es marié à ton boulot, bon sang ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant encore une fois.

« Tu sais très bien que j'aime écrire. _J'aime_ mon boulot. »

« Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous. J'ai déjà promis à Neji. Point barre. »

Naruto raccrocha puis jeta son téléphone dans son sac. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et y reposa sa tête, fermant les yeux quelques minutes avant qu'une voix masculine qu'il reconnu tout de suite résonna près de lui.

« Ça va ? »

Naruto se releva. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke, celui-ci lui faisait face, tenant dans ses mains un plateau où reposait un bol de ramen. Le blond lui sourit puis hocha la tête.

« Hum oui, oui. Juste … un peu fatigué. »

Sans un mot, le brun posa le bol de ramen et des baguettes devant Naruto.

« Bon appétit. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi »

« Merci Sasuke !»

Sasuke s'éloigna de la table, laissant Naruto déguster son repas tranquillement.

* * *

Il était 20 heures. Naruto était toujours assis à sa table, bien concentré devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable, déterminé à écrire et à terminer son article avant de quitter le restaurant. Sasuke se dirigeait vers la table du blond, une tasse de café entre les mains, qu'il déposa devant l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier arrêta d'écrire et lui adressa une petit sourire.

« Merci »

Curieux, Sasuke se plaça derrière Naruto. Il se pencha légèrement sur le blond, ses mains appuyées sur le dos de la chaise, et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, lisant quelques lignes.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Naruto soupira et se retourna vers Sasuke.

« Ouais, ça va. Je commence à perdre mes mots mais ça ira »

Le blond lui sourit et reluqua les deux prunelles noires qui le fixaient. D'un coup, il se sentait intimidé par l'intensité du regard de Sasuke. Ses yeux … Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux comme ceux du brun. Ils étaient tellement noirs, donnant l'impression qu'on pouvait y plonger une éternité. Naruto contempla également les traits de son visage. Sa peau était tellement pâle, créant un contraste parfait avec ses yeux et ses cheveux couleur corbeaux. Ses lèvres étaient fines et de couleur pêche. Son expression était douce. Il était quasiment parfait. Le blond sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Ils échangèrent un regard encore quelques courtes secondes puis Naruto fût le premier à détourner ses yeux, les reposant sur son écran.

Sasuke se pencha encore plus sur le blond afin de mieux lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'écran. Naruto pouvait alors sentir son odeur. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière. Son souffle contre son cou le fit frissonner.

« C'est vraiment beau. C'est une nouvelle ? »

Naruto hocha la tête timidement, fixant toujours son écran et se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses joues étaient en feu. Sasuke se redressa.

« Je ne pourrais pas avoir une avant-première ? La lire avant qu'elle ne soit publiée ? »

Le blond rigola, relevant cette fois-ci les yeux vers Sasuke. Celui-ci affichait un mince sourire.

« Il faut d'abord qu'elle soit finie. »

« C'est un oui, alors ? »

Naruto ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Au loin, la voix d'un client appela Sasuke, le réclamant à sa table.

« Je dois y aller. »

Le blond hocha la tête puis le brun s'éloigna de sa table.

* * *

Naruto éteignit son ordinateur portable puis le rangea dans son sac. Il s'étira délicatement la nuque, se leva, et balança son sac sur son épaule. Son regard vint immédiatement chercher Sasuke. Ce dernier n'était nulle part dans le restaurant. D'ailleurs, il ne restait aucun client, mis à part lui-même. Les serveurs avaient déjà commencé à ranger les chaises. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà 21 heures. Le blond soupira. Il n'avait pas senti le temps passer, bien concentré dans l'écriture de sa nouvelle, qu'il d'ailleurs terminé.  
Il voulait seulement saluer Sasuke avant de partir. Déçu, il se dirigea vers la porte, une main tenant la bretelle de son sac, saluant au passage trois serveurs qu'il connaissait.

Le blond mis un pied dehors et frissonna de froid. Il pleuvait toujours et un lourd brouillard dissimulait le ciel. Naruto couru jusqu'à sa voiture, garée près du restaurant, son sac au dessus de sa tête, se protégeant de la pluie. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la portière que son regard croisa Sasuke. Celui-ci était non loin devant, debout sur le bout du trottoir, attendant sûrement un Taxi. Aussitôt, un sourire vint illuminer le visage du blond. Il ouvrit la portière à la vite, balança son sac sur la banquette arrière et la referma. Sans perdre un instant, il couru vers Sasuke, la pluie ruisselant sur lui.

« SASUKE ! »

Celui-ci se retourna. Il leva un sourcil quand il aperçu Naruto courir vers lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, tout essoufflé, ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au front. L'Uzumaki posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, tout en souriant. Il leva les clefs de sa voiture à la hauteur des yeux de Sasuke.

« Viens, je vais te déposer ! Ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper froid. »

Sasuke le regarda un instant, frissonnant, ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau.

« Non ça va, je-»

« Je refuse de te laisser là ! »

Le regard de Naruto était tellement adorable, son sourire tellement doux, que Sasuke ne pu prononcer aucun mot. Il hocha seulement la tête, acceptant l'offre. Naruto pointa sa voiture du doigt.

« Ma bagnole est là bas. Allez viens, on caille ici !»

Ils coururent tout les deux vers la voiture, puis une fois arrivés, montèrent dans le véhicule sans perdre un instant. Naruto se retourna vers la banquette arrière et empoigna sa veste qu'il jeta sur les cuisses de Sasuke. Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Mets-la. Tu es tout mouillé, tu vas attraper froid »

Sasuke pris la veste adressant un petit sourire au blond.

« Merci »

Naruto démarra la voiture.

« Tu habites où ? »

« Hum. La grande avenue près du parc. C'est un peu loin d'ici »

« Pas grave »

Le blond lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant lui, les mains sur le volant, un sourire peint sur les lèvres. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était bien heureux d'avoir Sasuke assis près de lui.  
Quant à Sasuke, ses yeux étaient discrètement posés sur Naruto. La gentillesse de celui-ci lui réchauffait le coeur.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Prochain chapitre prévu pour le 16/03. Si je termine le chapitre bien avant, il sera posté plus tôt! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
